Pray For Tomorrow
by journey maker
Summary: Joseph faces the biggest fight for his life.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Journey Maker dosen't own Yugioh.

Chapter One

As Joseph and Seto looked at the pictures of their children, tears ran down their faces. They had been married for fifteen years and it only seemed like yesterday when they brought their children home.

As they held eachother, they heard "can I talk to both of you?" It was their youngest son Jou. "What do you want?" Seto asked.

Jou walked over to where they were sitting, and he said."can we all go to America and visit with Aunt Rene and Uncle Mokie?"

"Why now?" Joseph asked. Jou smiled and said "it has been a while since we saw them, and we all just want to."

So together they all went upstairs to talk to the others. Seto asked them to come to their room so they could talk. Akio their oldest said "I know that I should of talked to both of you, but Jou wanted to. You see he feels older, so when he asked, I told him he could."

Joseph then said, "First I have to contact my sister and ask if it is alright if we visit, and then your father has to purchase the tickets. So if we do go, all of you have to get your things ready."

After Seto and Joseph left, the kids got their suit cases placed. "Akio, is mom alright?" Jou asked. Maki walked over to Jou and she hugged him. "Listen to me, mom and dad are both fine. Now stop worrying and let's get ready for dinner."

(Their children are: Akio , he's 12, Then Mako, she's 10. Next is Kako, she's 8, and last is Jou, he's 5.)

When the children left, Joseph sat down on the bed, and tears ran down his face. He looked up at Seto and said "do you think any of them know?"

Seto sat down and he took Joseph into his arms and he said "I don't know, but we need to be honest with them.

Joseph held into his love and whispered "I know, and I promise we will when Dr. Phillips lets us know when the results of the latest tests come back."

Chapter Two next.

A/N: please let me know what you think

.

u


	2. Chapter 2

,

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter Two

After the kids were in bed, Joseph called Serenity. "Hello Sis." Joseph said. "Hey big brother what a surprise. Mokie is calling Seto right now."

"What about?" Joseph asked.

"Well we want all of you to come here, we have some great news, and I don't want to tell you on the phone." She said.

Tears filled his eyes, as he said "sis, I called because the kids want to come see their Aunt and Uncle. We have something to talk to the two of you."

Serenity quietly said "Joey have you heard from your doctor." Joseph took a deep breath and said "no, but I expect to soon."

Joseph said "listen when we get the kids ready, and Seto can get the jet fueled, I will let you both know when to expect us."

Serenity wiped away the tears and said "alright, but please let us know if you hear from your doctor."

Joseph said "you know I will, and tell Mokie hi for me and sis I love you."

As Joseoh was hanging up the phone, Seto walked into the room. When he saw the tears in his loves eyes, he crossed the room, sat down and took Joseph into his arms.

"What's wrong?" Seto asked

"Rene said that she and Mokie had something they wanted to talk to us about, she sounded so happy, I don't think we have the right to take away their happiness."

Seto hugged him said "alright, we will just visit, if we discover that maybe, just maybe they might be able to help, then and only

will we talk to them about our kids, so we will cross that bridge when we get to it.

Seto then said "the next thing I have to do, is call mom and dad and let them know what we are going to do."

Joseph hugged his husband and said "I love you dragon more now then I did yesterday." Seto tenderly kissed his beloved pup and whispe"pup, it was your love that brought me back from that abyss I was falling into."

Seto reached for the phone and dialed Roland's home. "Hello" Seto heard his father's voice. "Dad" Seto said. "Joseph and I have something we need to tell both you and mom."

Roland asked, "son, what is ?" Even as he asked Seto, Ro kind of knew. "Dad, we are going to take the kids to visit Serenity and Mokie, and Joseph and I want to talk to them about the kids."

" Son, has Joseph recieved word of how his condition is?" Roland asked. Helga, Seto's mom's voice came on the phone. "Son, your father and I are willing to help take care of our grand kids."

Seto smiled as he heard the voice of the woman who helped keep him and his younger brother alive. "Mom, Joseph and I love you and dad, but Jou and the others will need some one younger." When Seto hung up the phone, Joseph knew that something was wrong. Looking up at Seto, and said "what's wrong?"

Seto told pup what was bring said, and Joseph held out his hand for the phone, he dialed Helga's number. When she answered, Joseph said, "you both know that Seto and I love you, and couldn't hurt either of you. We are going to talk to both Serenity and Mokuba about taking care of our children in case something to either Seto or myself."

Helga wiped away the tears and said "we both love you and Seto, and would do anything for our grand kids. Thank you and Seto for at least thinking about us."

Joseph held out his hand, and when Seto took it, Joseph said "you are the best parents that Seto, Mokuba or I could ever want, and our kids feel the same, so don't ever think that we'd never allow you or dad to help raise your grand kids. Listen I have to hung up now, I can hardly see through my tears."

When Helga hung up the phone, she turned to her husband, and as tears ran down their faces, she said. "How did we get so lucky to have such great kids and grand kids in the world."

Chapter three next. Please R/R


	3. Chapter 3

.bj

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh.

Chapter Three:

After Joseph, Seto, and the kids had been visiting Mokuba and Serenity for a couple of weeks, Joseph started feeling extremely tired and twice he had nose bleeds. One was severe, and Seto had rushed Joseph to the emergency room, where he was seen by the oncologist on duty. He ordered several tests.

Joseph told Dr. James about the tests that Dr. Phillips run, and Dr. James put in a call to Dr. Phillips about the results he got. While Joseph was lying on the bed in emergency, he prayed for the strength to get up, and go back to his where their kids were, and be able to tell them the truth.

When Joseph was released, he and Seto went back to tell Mokuba's house, and Joseph explained to both Mokie and Rene what was going in. Serenity held onto her husband and wept. "You both know that those precious little ones have to be told." Mokuba said.

As tears ran down both their faces, in a quiet voice Seto said "we know." Serenity held wiped her face and said "lets get some sleep, you can talk to the kids in the morning."

So they hugged each other and went to get some rest. As Seto held his pup he silently said a prayer, Dear Lord, please don't take Joseph from us, we all need him, and he is my rock. I can't go on without him. Amen." Seto tenderly kissed the love of his life and went to sleep.

Joseph heard what Seto said, and he silently prayed "Lord please be there for not only our children, but hold Seto in your loving arms and help him deal with my death. Amen." Joseph heard a soft knock on their bedroom door. He carefully got out of bed, and when he opened the door, there stood Mako and tears ran down her face.

Joseph brought her into the room and held in his arms, he smiled at her and asked "why the tears." She held on tightly and asked "mom, what's wrong?" Joseph took a deep breath but before he could say a word, he looked up and there stood his dragon. Seto said, "I need to go get your brothers and sister, then we can tell all of you together."

As Joseph sat on the bed, the kids sat around him, and their father sat on the end when Jou rubbed his eyed and asked, "why are we here for?" Seto blinked back the tears that threatened to run down his face, he said, "your mom is sick, how bad we don't know really know." "Are you going to die?" Kako asked. Then Jou turned to Mako and as tears ran down his face he shouted, "YOU LIED, YOU SAID THAT MOMMY WAS ALRIGHT."

Jou threw his hand over his mouth then as tears ran down his face, Jou got off the bed and ran out of the room. Akio went after his brother. Mako looked so horrified, she looked at Joseph and whisperd "I didn't know you were sick, mommy I did't know."

Joseph held out his arms, Mako went to his mom, and he whispered "baby, no one blames you. Jou knows that you love him and wouldn't hurt him. Please stop crying, it is breaking my heart."

Akio found Jou hiding under his bed. He got down on his knees and softly said "Mako loves you, she would never hurt you. She did not lie when she said mom was alright, so she did not lie to you." Lets go back to dad and mom's room and get this straightened out." Akio said.

They walked in their parents room, Jou saw Mako and with tears running down his face he ran to his sister and as they held eachother they both Jou he whispered, "me sorry, me love you." Mako kissed her brother and as a tear ran down her face she said "I love you too little brother."

While watching Mako and Jou hugging, Joseph hugged Kako, while Seto pulled Akio into his arms and held him. As their eyes met, Joseph felt that maybe they could face what the future had in store for them.

Chapter Four Next. Please R/R


	4. Chapter 4

Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter Four:

Seto, Joseph and the children said goodbye to Mokie and Rene. They had to get back to Domino. Joseph had to see Dr. Philips.

The next day Helga kept the young ones, while Roland drove Seto and Joseph to the doctor's office. "I pray that you only get goods news" Roland said as they got out of the car. Both Seto and Joseph hugged the man they thought of as their father. "Please give mom a hug from us, we'll call when I get door. " Joseph said.

When Dr. Phillips walked into the room, he shook hands with both Seto and Joseph, than he said "both Dr. James and I have come to the same conclusion, with the type of cancerous brain tumor you have is inoperable because of where it is located, we believe that with both chemo and radiation treatments it might slow down the growth." Seto held Joseph in his arms and they both cried. Joseph held out his hand and said "I need to talk to my family before I make any decision." Then they thanked the doctor and went home.

Back at the house, Helga sat looking at the children praying that when Seto and Joseph gets home that they'll have good news. Jou walked over to his Nana and asked "is mommy going to be better?"

Tears filled her eyes and she held him in her arms and said "all we can do is pray that your mommy's doctor will find something to help." Akio put his arms around both Mako and Kako and they all had tears running down their faces. Akio softly said "Nana is right, we all have to have faith that mommy will be alright."

Seto called his father and said, "listen Joseph has something he wants to talk to you and mom about. Can you ask Douglas to take the little ones to the Park, while he talks?" Roland said, "I'll be right there to bring you both home, and yes, I'll have Douglas take the little ones to the Park." Before Roland went to go pick up Seto and Joseph, he talked to Helga about having Douglas take the young ones to the Park and why.

By the time they got home the young ones were gone. As Seto opened the front door, there stood Helga. Joseph walked over to her and she wrapped him in her arms. Tears ran down their faces as Seto and Roland looked on. Roland cleared his throat and said," lets go into the other room and we can talk."

When they all were seated Joseph said, "Dr. Phillips told us what was wrong with me. I have an inoperable brain tumor. It is located in a part of my brain that surgery isn't an option." "Oh our precious grand babies, they just want their mommy to get better." Helga fearfully said.

Chapter Five Next: Please. R/R


	5. Chapter 5

Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh:

Chapter Five

When Douglas brought the little ones home, Roland met them at the front door and as they ran inside Roland asked "how were they?" Douglas said "they just sat down at one of the tables and they sat there holding each other not saying anything. It just tore at my heart." Roland thanked him, and walked into the living room.

The scene that unfolded in front of him nearly broke his heart. Sitting on the couch was Seto and Joseph and all around them were their little ones, Jou in his mommy's arms. Jou was clinging to Joseph and he was sucking his thumb.

Helga got up and walked over to her husband, put her arms round him and whispered "Ro, how do we make this better?" All he could do was to hold the woman he loved with all his he heart and say "I don't know honey, I just don't know."

As Joseph looked down at their youngest son laying in his arms, he glanced at Seto and a tear ran down his face. Seto took his hand and whispered "it's time." Akio, Mako and Kako stood up and Akio said "is mom going to die?"

Joseph looked at his babies and said "I'm very sick, and if the treatments that the doctor wants me to have doesn't work, then yes I could die, but I don't want to think that. I want to concentrate on getting better."

Jou got down and ran over to Helga, she picked him up and wiped his face. Jou laid his head on her breast and said, "me want mommy to get better, he not leave us."

The other kids went over to Helga and they all held their brother and Akio said "mom doesn't want to leave us." Jou looked at their Nana and asked her "can you help us pray for mommy." Roland walked over to his wife and put his arms round them and looking down at them, he softly said "yes your Nana and I will help you pray." Then he kissed them and his wife. Roland folded his hands, and so did Helga and the little ones. Then Roland started.

This is the Prayer they taught the little ones.

Our Father, who art in heaven, hallow be Thy name. Thy kingdom come. Thy will be be done on earth, as it is in heaven. Give us this day our daily bread, and forgive us our trespasses, as we forgive those who trespass against us. And lead us not into temptation, but deliver us from evil. Amen.

Seto held Joseph in his arms as they watched their parents and their children. Tears ran down their faces. Joseph softly said "maybe our little ones will be able to understand what I need to go through."

Chapter Six Next Please R/R

H


End file.
